Five Nights with Bonnie and Friends
by akaInYOFACE
Summary: Mike decides to work at a restaurant he loved as a kid to make extra money. However, a lot has changed to the pizzeria. (Includes all characters from the first FNAF game)
1. Night 1

**Author's Note: Just trying something new. Enjoy!**

**12:00am**

Mike, sat calmly on the black tattered chair listening to the loud hum of the fan that sat on a table amongst a pile of papers and useless boxes. There was an eery yet calm hush in Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza Restaurant. To Mike Schimdt, the silence was a welcome attribute to the noise and annoyance he faced at college. Just as he was about to put his feet up on the table in front of him, the phone rang. Startling Mike to the point of jumping from his seat. Mike searched amongst the messy table to locate the phone but to no avail. The phantom phone gave off one last ring before clicking.

_Hello... Hello? Hi there...buddy. I learned how to record a message to... Get you through your first night. I uh... Think this would be how I communicate to you directly for... The rest of the week. Let me start off with an introduction that the company wants me to read to you. Welcome to Freddy FazBear Pizza's. A wonderful place full of magic and... wonder. Congratulations on choosing Fazbear's as a career path... There's a side note the company put in this introduction letter. Um... Fazbear's pizza is not responsible for any injury or death. If need be, a file will be reported after the floors and counters have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached. Yeah...not something you would want to hear on your first night. Ahem, that might sound bad but hey don't worry about it. Nothing really goes on... aside from... Freddy and his friends... bugged night mode. Long story short, the animatronics roam the halls from time to time to free up their servers and stuff like that. Now them wandering around wouldn't be too bad if it weren't for the fact that... Their bugged night mode will have them see you as an endo skeleton without it's custom on rather than a person. The animatronics seems to follow the rules to the letter despite...yeah... Where was I? Oh yeah the stuffing. Since its against the rules for an endo skeleton to be out they would try to... forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Which is full of... Cross beams and wires and such... Especially around the facial area. So... The act of them stuffing in their would likely result in being extreme pain... And Death... with your eyeballs and teeth popping out the front of the mask where the eyes sockets and mouth are. As you may have notice me talking about it... It... Um has happened before. Yeah... If you haven't already noticed there are blast doors to keep them out. Be careful though, looking at the camera feeds and closing the door sucks up a lot of power which this Pizzeria seems to not have a lot of... during the night. Don't ask why, I worked here for almost 5 years now and they still haven't told me why. Anyway, first night should be a breeze talk to you soon! Goodnight!_

Mike eyes went wide as he scrambled forward to reach for the tablet. He cycled through the camera feeds until he came to the backstage area where Freddy and his friends stood motionless. After accounting for all three, Mike let out a sigh of relief. But the uneasiness he felt within his stomach stayed. The fact that these things roam the restaurant was unsettling to the point he shivered. The imagine of him being dragged down the halls, screaming and begging for his life terrified him. As Mike stared at the three animatronics, he noticed a few odd things about them. When he was little, Mike attended frequent the restaurant. Singing along to the pre recorded tones the band played. He remembered there only being 1 girl, Chica, part of the band but now there appeared to be 2 with Bonnie sporting a feminine shape. Another odd thing was the band members were now wearing clothes. Bonnie and Chica both wore a tight white v neck shirt showing off their melon shaped breast they both had with thigh high black skirts. Freddy, a full black tux with a white shirt. Complete with a top hat.

_What the fuck? I thought this was a kid's restaurant... Two female robots wearing tight shirts?... Maybe their real shirts are...being washed and their just in their underwear? _Mike thought. Suddenly, the camera feed cut to static. Mike jumped hearing the screeching sound the feed gave off. In a panic, Mike jumped towards the left door and pressed the closed button. He did the same to the right.

"Not taking no fucking chance on this bullshit." Mike said, jumping back into his seat. He pulled up the tablet again, cutting to the backstage feed only to see that Bonnie was no longer standing with her band mates. He circled through the feeds before a tap at the window next to the blast doors made him jump.

_It can't! How the hell?_

"Oh Mr. Security man." a voice called. It was robotic but still feminine. Almost seductive. Mike froze in his seat, staring at the window.

"Come on! Open up! We been through this before! It's time for my bath! Also, those bratty little kids got pepperoni stuck in my knee joints!" Bonnie shouted.

"G-Go away!" Mike yelled, suddenly. There was a brief moment of silence. Curiosity overtook Mike, as he stood up and pressed the door lights. Bonnie appeared in view from the other side of the window causing him to jump back. His hand slid off the button bathing the purple female animatronic bunny in erie shadow.

"Well well well. If it isn't Mikey." Bonnie said, followed with an almost psychotic laughter.

"H-How do you... Why are you here? Animatronics shouldn't be able to move off stage! How do you know my name! Why-"

"Okay, that's waaaay to many questions for a supposedly scared security guard to ask." Bonnie said. Mike stared at the window in confusion.

"Cut the shit! Why are you here?!" Mike questioned, picking himself off the ground.

"That's not a nice word to use Mikey. I was here to get washed and pampered by the old guy but seeing you back here. Makes me want to play again." Bonnie said. Mike could see her left hand move from the window down until it was between her legs.

"You must think i am stupid! You don't fool me! The guy on the phone told me about you! You're not stuffing me in a Freddy suit tonight...or any other night for that matter you bitch!" Mike yelled. There was a brief second of silence.

"Mikey, you're not using very nice words. So for the sake of me not forcing the blast door open and ripping you apart, I will go back to the stage. I hope your attitude gets better tomorrow or I will hurt you. Okay? Goodnight!" the animatronic said. Mike could hear footsteps walking away. He stayed still for a moment before working up the courage to walk towards the door. He checked the door light, making sure the purple bunny was actually gone. Once he was certain that Bonnie had left he opened the door. Mike then repeated the steps for the other closed door before opening it.

"What the fuck was that?! How the hell did that... that thing know my name?!" Mike questioned.

**5 hours later.**

**6:00am !**

Mike woke up to the sound of ringing bells. Surprised that he was stupid enough to fall asleep after what had happened not too long ago, Mike mentally kicked himself and promised to never snooze at work ever again. He quickly gathered his things and headed out the door. As he cut through party area, Mike looked at the stage. He was greeted with the sight of three animatronics staring at him. Bonnie was sitting on the edge of the stage strumming her guitar. However her attention was on Mike. Chica sat next to her with her legs crossed. She smiled at him, licking her beak. Freddy, however, stood on stage with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at Mike. As if trying to decide to hate the new security guard or not.

"You're right Bonnie! He is cute!" Chica said. Mike slowly made his way past the tables, towards the front door. His eyes fixated on the three animatronics.

"Aww, are you scared Mikey? Don't worry, we won't attack you right now. You can leave." Bonnie said, with a laugh. Mike quickly ran to the door and ran out the building.

"So I guess you want to have him tonight to yourself?" Chicka asked.

"If that's alright with the big guy." Bonnie said, looking up at Freddy.

"I rather you stuff him and get on with it. But since you want 'play' with him. Go right on ahead." Freddy said, taking the microphone from the stand. Binnie giggled to herself. Chica let out a sigh.

"Well don't hog him for the rest of the week. He is the first young security man we had in years." Chica said, leaning back on her feathered arms. From the shadows, an animatronic watched and listened as the main three continued their conversation.

"A new security guard huh?" Foxy whispered to herself before dashing back to the pirates cove.


	2. Night 2

**Author's note: Hello? Uh Hello? Well if you're reading this that means you decided to read night 2! Congrats! I am aware I am a bit late to the party but... You know what, better late than never. By the way you may want to check... Ok I'll stop. Anyway. I am happy about the positive feedback I got from the first chapter. As I said before, this story is me trying something new. So enjoy!**

**-Update saw a few mistakes! **

"I am not lying! Those things are alive! One of them came to my door and wanted to 'play'!" Mike yelled. His boss looked at him with a smile.

"I am not calling you a liar, Mr. Schmidt. But your claims against Bonnie is... well it's not what it seems. You see Bonnie has been reprogrammed to be gentle. Especially to young adults who have a history with this place." The boss said. Mike looked at her in confusion.

"Not what it seems?! Gentle?! That purple manic is anything but gentle! She and her fucking friends want to stuff me into a Freddy suit! And another thing! Why the hell is Bonnie a girl bunny? Why does Bonnie and Chica have big breast?! And their clo-"

"Mr. Schmidt. Calm down please and one question at a time. Young children were afraid of the original concept of Bonnie and Chica so changes have to be made." the boss answered. Mike narrowed his eyes at her.

"O...kay. So making them skimpy is a way to make them less terrifying?" Mike questioned. The boss nodded.

"Though I wouldn't call it skimpy Mike. You see every night around 10, their clothes get washed. So what you saw was them in their underwear. As for the skirts. They are at regulation height." The boss explained.

"Whatever. Is there anything you can do about the walking killing machines?" Mike asked. The boss shrugged.

"I can allow you to have 10 percent more power or you can quit." the boss answered. Mike blinked at her.

"What the Fu-"

**12:00 am Night 2**

Mike sat quietly in the office. He watched the tablet closely, watching the backstage feed. All three animatronics were standing lifeless in the dark. Suddenly the phone rang. Causing the already shaken guard to jump a foot off of his chair.

_Hello? Uh, Hello! Well I got the good news from the boss saying that you made it to night 2 of your first week and you got 10 percent more power... Which isn't a lot... But that's better than nothing... You know... Usually, other new hires would run for their life around the middle of their shift during their first night... which almost always end badly. But you stuck it out! I also notice that you and Bonnie... sort of hit it off quite well. Umm... just so you know I don't pamper her out of me lusting for her. I-I do it to live... Oh! Before I forget, take a look at those camera feeds. The animatronics tend to become more active as the nights goes on... I probably should've told you that at first... But hey since you passed night 1, i am more than confident that you are already checking those cameras more closely. Yeah... Oh! Geez! I was so happy to hear you made it to night 2 that I forgot to mention Foxy. He... Ahem... I mean she has been modified a lot since the bite of '87. People seemed to not feel safe even with her being held at Pirate's Cove. In case you forgot or you probably haven't since you were a big fan of our restaurante here... Ahem anyway Foxy was originally a male animatronic but.. As you can see. Management ways of dealing with aggressive animatronics is to turn them female. Unfortunately, Foxy is still intimidating. Her height still being 6'1. I am not to sure how she acts but I hope you don't find out. Ok, I don't want to over run you with too much info. See ya on the flip side._

"F-Fuck!" Mike mumbled. He switched the camera feed to Pirate's Cove and was relieved to see the curtain was still housing the fox.

"Fucking great! Good job Mike you idiot. You came back for another night! Now you got a six foot fucking fox after you." Mike said. With a sigh, he switched to the back stage and nearly jumped upon seeing that the purple bunny was no longer by Freddy's side. Mike quickly jumped from his chair and reached for the door button but stopped suddenly. A few feet outside the door, Bonnie stood smiling at him. Mike was still a step away from his life line. He could make out the purple bunnies cold eyes from the shadows.

"Hi Mikey! You're not thinking of closing the door are you?" The female bunny asked.

"N-Noo." Mike said, before taking a leap forward and pressing the door button. The door slammed shut as he fell to ground with a thud but quickly picked himself up and ran to the other door and closed it.

"Mikey, you lied to me! That's not very nice." Bonnie whined.

"Well, you're trying to kill me, and that's not very nice." Mike said imitating the bunnies voice. "Now stop calling me Mikey and go the fuck away!"

"Mikey, you're being mean again but since I like you. I will give you to the count of three to open this door." Bonnie said. Mike let out a chuckle.

"Or you'll do what? Force the door open?" He teased. Suddenly a purple hand slide under the door. Mike's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding me right?" He questioned.

"One!" Bonnie shouted, before slowly lifting the metal door open. The electronic motors groaned and whined against the bunny tremendous strength.

"Oh god, you're not kidding." Mike whined.

"Two!" Bonnie groaned. The door was a little more than half way open. Mike, in defeat, walked towards the door and pressed the open button. The doors suddenly shot up. Bonnie sighed and stepped inside before closing the door behind her. She then rushed Mike and held him up in the air by collar of his shirt with one hand. She blinked at him until her eyes went all black with only two small white colored irises that peered at the bewildered guard.

"Didn't I warn you yesterday not to be mean, Mikey?" Bonnie growled. "You lied to me and then slammed the door on me! If I didn't like you so much, I swear I'd pop your arm off, drag you slowly to the repair room, and squeeze you into the most damaged suit I can find."

"Please don't kill me! I was just scared it's not everyday you see animatronic come to life and walk around-"

"Mikey, shut up! I said if I didn't like you I'd kill you. But I do like you so you have nothing to worry about." Bonnie said, she then threw Mike into his seat. He landed with an "Uf!" and the chair squeaking under the force of his fall. Bonnie leaned forward, placing her hands on the armrest, until their faces were only an inch apart. Mike looked back at her in fear. Her eyes turned back to normal but knowing what the bunny was capable of kept him in a constant state of terror.

"Please let me-"

"Mikey, don't make me hit you. Now then let's play!" Bonnie said, placing her right hand on his lap. Mike tensed up.

"Y-You mean play as in... Play tag?" Mike asked. Bonnie giggled.

"You're either playing stupid, which is cute. Or you're a virgin, which is cute and exciting!" Bonnie laughed.

"V-Virgin." Mike grumbled, turning his head away. Bonnie cupped her hand under his chin and gently turned his head until he was facing her again.

"Well let's fix that." Bonnie whispered.

"Wait! You're a robot aren't you?" Mike questioned. Bonnie rolled her eyes and stood up straight. She then lifted up her skirt revealing her slit. Mike stared wide eyed at it, not expecting her vigina to come into view. Despite the fact she had curves in all the right places and sported two big ample breasts, he never thought the management to go so far as to add genitalia to their animatronics to make them less aggressive. Mike's jaw dropped when Bonnies skirt fell to the floor. She then lifted her tight t-shirt.

"Wait!" Mike shouted, his heart thumping hard against his chest. Bonnie growled as she stopped her motions.

"What is it now?" Bonnie groaned.

"C-Can't we talk first?" Mike asked. Bonnie glared at him with black eyes and pinhole irises.

"Mikey, you're trying my patience!" Bonnie growled. Mike shrank in his seat.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I just... I want to talk. Just for a bit... Please?" He pleaded. Bonnie's eyes returned to normal. She then walked to the metal door to her right and pressed the button twice. She then did the same to the other. The lights in the office flickered. She then sat Mike up in the chair and sat down on his lap, facing him.

"Well that should keep us in for the rest of the night. Now why is it you keep trying to put off our playtime?" Bonnie asked. Mike swallowed hard.

"We just met... again. I-I at least want to... get to know you." He answered. Bonnie lifted an eyebrow at him.

"That could've waited until after we messed around Mikey. It's not scary to stick your thing into me. Unless... you prefer Freddy?" Bonnie said. Mike's eyes went wide in fear.

"No! Oh god no! I am not that way!" Mike shouted.

"Good. Cause if you were, I would let Freddy rip your hole in half. Then have my way with you and then stuff you into a Freddy suit." Bonnie laughed.

"Wh-Why are you so aggressive with me?"

"Because, I really like you and I really want to ride you right now."

"Is it true you stuff people into Freddy suits?"

"Freddy is the one who really does that stuff. I did it once but the kicking and screaming really get's to you after awhile."

"How do you remember me?"

"It's hard to forget the kid who kept feeling on your leg, Mikey. Plus your face hasn't changed that much." Bonnie smiled. She slipped a hand between them and unbuckled Mikes belt. She then unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard member.

"Wait! I am not d-"

"You can ask all the questions you want afterwards, Mikey." Bonnie said, as she lifted herself off of him. She aimed the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Ahoy there lovebirds. Prepare to be boarded!" A female voice called from outside the office. Bonnie growled as she lowered herself onto Mike.

"Go away! I got Mikey now!" Bonnie shouted, fully hilting Mike's member into her soft warm folds. Mike let out a groan as the metal door was forced open.

"Well blow me down! Looks like the treasure be already taken." Foxy growled.

"See Mikey. This could've been prevented if you let me play with you. Instead you want to play 20 questions." Bonnie sighed before lifting herself off of him. "What do you want Foxy?"

"I be wantin the lad!" Foxy demanded, pointing her hook at Mike who had passed out. Bonnie turned to Mike and groaned in frustration.

**Next chapter: rest of night 2 and night 3**


	3. Night 2(part 2)

**Author's Note: Rather than make you wait, I decided to post this chapter as a part 2. Hope you readers enjoy.**

**P.S. Once again this is me attempting something new!**

Bonnie growled, balling up her hands into tight fists. She stared angrily at Foxy but quickly calmed herself down by taking a few deep breaths. Bonnie, with a smile, walked up to the tall fox.

"Good to see you're functioning Foxy! I knew today you'd choose to be active that's why I had Chica make a very special pizza for you." Bonnie said, pointing behind Foxy.

"Well blow me down!" The fox shouted, quickly turning around. Bonnie then reached for her back and opened a latch. She then pressed a few buttons.

"Why you scurvy se...a...dooooog!" Foxy shouted, as she powered down and fell forward. Bonnie jumped in front of the tall female fox and caught her. She then dragged the fox all the way to Pirate's Cove before running back into the office.

"Hopefully that means no more interruptions." Bonnie said, before turning to Mike. He was snoring peacefully on the chair. His cock still sticking out from his pants.

"I hope he's not a one pump." She grumbled, walking towards the sleeping night guard. She then placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Oh Mikey." Bonnie cooed, gently shaking him. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. Bonnie began grinding her teeth.

"Mikey." She called again, in an annoyed tone. He didn't wake up. This pissed her off to the point she raised her right hand and slapped Mike in the face as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the fuck!" he screamed, holding his face in agony.

"Had a nice nap?" Bonnie asked, staring at him in anger.

"Why did yo-"

"Mikey, if you ask me one more question, I will break your jaw. Now get it hard!" she demanded, grabbing the base of his cock. Mike stared back at her in horror.

"I-I-I can't!" Mike cried. Bonnie rolled her eyes and stood herself up. She then got on her knees in front of him. Before Mike could object, she popped his dick into her mouth. Mike expected pain but felt pleasure as the animatronic worked her warm soft tongue over the tip. He tipped his head back and moaned as Bonnie cradle the underside of his cock. Mike's soft member quickly became hard inside of Bonnie's mouth. She noticed this and quickly pulled him out her mouth with a loud pop. Bonnie smiled as she stood up and straddle herself over Mike's lap.

"No more interruptions. No more questions! Just push it in me!" Bonnie said, before slowly lowering herself onto him. Plunging his cock into her. Mike let out a low groan. He brought her into a hug, his cock surged hard in response to her tight warm insides. Bonnie smiled at him as she pushed him off her.

"Not until we're done." She said. Shortly after, Bonnie began riding him. Mike grabbed her butt, squeezing in time with her grinding. It didn't take long for the two to start gasping and moaning. The squeaking of the chair drowned out the sounds of their lovemaking. Giving into her lust, Bonnie changed pace. The slow up and down riding gave away to deep and quick bouncing. This new motion allowed Mike's cock to push in deeper. To the roots. Bonnie smiled seeing the object of her lust reach his climax with every bounce. Mike felt his orgasm arrive. He looked up at her about to tell her, but Bonnie shook her head and placed a finger on his lips.

"Inside me! Every last squirt!" She moaned. Mike did his best to try and control his sweet release, fearing his orgasm would short circuit her, but his will was dwindling. Bonnie suddenly seized up and wrapped her arms around Mike. Her warm convulsing walls pulled him to his shuddering release. Thick jets of seed squirt from his tip into the deepest part of Bonnie's still squeezing pussy. A new wave of pleasure hit Mike upon not feeling his load return to ooze down the sides of his shaft. Almost as if each shot of his cum was being held in by her.

The squeak of the chair came to a halt as the office was filled with hot heavy breath. The windows fogged up from their actions. But outside, an angry figure lingered. Aware of what happened in the office. The big figure slowly shook its head then disappeared into the shadows.

After feeling Mike's dick slowly go soft inside her, Bonnie slid herself off his lap. His penis slipped out of her, giving off a lewd sound as the tip slid exited her opening.

"See Mikey... That wasn't so bad." She huffed. He didn't respond. Mike was snoring gently in the chair. Bonnie smiled at him. "Maybe sharing you was a mistake..." she said. A thought crossed her mind making her to smile devilishly at the sleeping guard. Bonnie bent over and popped his cock in her mouth, then pulled it out. Dragging her lips and tongue all over the wet shaft before the tip finally popped out of her mouth. She then swallowed.

"You will be mine. And I will make sure of it." Bonnie said. She then opened the office door and walking out.

Mike woke up again at the sound of alarm bells. With a yawn, he stood up only to come face to face with Freddy Fazbear. Mike jumped back, almost falling back onto the chair. Freddy stood up straight showing his full height, making him seem like a giant to the 5 foot 8 guard.

"F-F-Fr-"

"Don't piss yourself," Freddy interrupted. Mike shivered. "You going to tuck yourself in or do you want to make this encounter weird?" Freddy asked. Mike looked down to see his dick sticking out from the open zipper of his pants. He quickly but gently shoved his cock back into his pants.

"Why are you-"

"Here? I just want to see the new security guard that got Bonnie smiling." Freddy said, gathering Mike's backpack. He then threw it at Mike. He caught it but the animatronic bear had enough force behind it to cause Mike to stumble back. Freddy laughed.

"Why did you throw t-"

"I want you to know something Mike Schmidt. The only thing saving you is Bonnie's interest in you. But she isn't in what you humans call love she just wanted to use the new parts the owner gave us. You're living off borrowed time and the instant she loses feelings for you or you cause her more sorrow, I will be there to drag you down the halls into the repair room. And I think you know what happens next." Freddy growled. Mike jumped behind the chair shivering.

"S-Surprise party?" Mike answered. Freddy narrowed his cold dead eyes at him.

"Your shift is over, Mike. I suggest you get out now before I forget the reason why I am allowing you to live today." Freddy said pointing out the door. Mike slowly emerged from behind the chair and and inched his way towards the door. Freddy became annoyed by this and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, walked him out the office, then through the party room, before stopping at the entrance of the restaurant. Without a word Freddy opened the front door and pushed Mike, along with his backpack, out into the cold morning air. Freddy quickly slammed the door and turned around only to be met with angry stares from Bonnie and Chica.

"He's our first young guard Freddy! You don't need to rough him up!" Bonnie snapped. Freddy rolled his eyes.

**Night 3 next.**


	4. Night 3

**Authors Note: Kinda feels weird to me to release a chapter on my birthday but what the hell. Enjoy everyone.**

**-PS. Sorry it took so long!**

**Update: I dun goofed!**

**...6 hours before night shift...**

"That purple maniac pulled open the door like a purple fucking hulk and forced herself on me! What the hell kind of door are these!? Aluminum!? Oh and the asshole Freddy dragged me out of the damn restaurant like he was a guard. I mean what the hell happened to the lovable animatronics I used to know!? This isn't the the Freddy Fazbear Pizza restaurant my mom took to as a kid!" Mike yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Hmm, that is a problem. Mike we need to talk about you and Bonnie. You can't keep shooting it into her like that. She's probably leaking it right now." the boss mulled over. Mike stopped his pacing and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Please tell me you're joking! There is-I was attacked by two of your robots! I mean sexual assault charges are on the the table! Fucking restraining order against any and all of your fucking animatronics. And another thing! I heard from the guy on the phone that there is a six foot fucking fox at Pirates Cove! Excuse my french but what the fuck were you thinking? Why does she need to be-"

"Mike, what will it look like me asking the police to get a restraining order to keep, an animatronic that is made to entertain kids, away from you? Secondly, your cum is probably leaking out of Bonnie who is now entertaining kids. Which is even a bigger problem." The boss said.

"Bigger problem?! She raped me!" Mike whined.

"You're telling me you didn't liked it?" The boss questioned. Mike stopped and thought about what she said.

"Well it did feel good but she still attacked me! She lifted the door that was made to keep her out! Can you please do something about that!? Please!?" Mike pleaded. The boss smiled.

"Well since you made Bonnie happy, I will have the maintenance man fix the door before your shift starts. On top me allowing you to have 20 percent more power for your shift. However, I do ask that the next time you and Bonnie decide to have fun, you use a condom." The boss said. Mike blinked at her.

"But-"

"How about I give you a raise and you go be a nice guard and work night 3?" The boss interrupted.

**Night 3 12 am...**

Mike watched the tablet. Switching the feed from the backstage to Pirate's Cove. Making sure no animatronic was walking about. Five minutes had passed with no activity happening. Another minute had passed before the telephone began to ring.

_Hello? Well congrats on making it to night 3! You're doing great! I got word from the boss you got more power! Which is a pretty sweet deal. Hehe! Anyway, I was going to ask why Bonnie wasn't aggressive towards me during my shift but then I saw this... letter. She uh... Addressed it to you. I'll read to you. Ahem! _

_Dear Mikey, last night was better than expected but unfortunately I won't be able to spend this night with you because Chica is next so tomorrow night you'll be mine. _

_-Love Bonnie _

_Hehe, never would've thought you two would hit it off so well that you would... Maybe you had your reasons I mean you are a 19 year old and you get... urges. This of course begs the question where in the world did you stick it?! Or maybe she- Nevermind. I am not judging you I just think that... maybe you should've... not do with an animatronic. I mean seriously... Then again, it probably wasn't your idea and you made a deal so that she wouldn't kill you. That's just my hope though. Or maybe I read too much into the letter and you two just...talked? I'll go with that. I probably shouldn't jump to conclusion so fast. Anyway, I guess you can expect to be seeing Chica a lot this night. Um something i should mention about her. She really loves food...pizza in particular and she thinks she's overweight so don't mention anything about her size. It may seem kinda crazy cause her figure is just as slim as Bonnie's but she's very sensitive. So be careful. Well that's all I have for you! Goodluck!_

"How did he jump to a conclusion from a letter li-" running footsteps stopped Mike from finishing his sentence. He turned to his right. The footsteps grew louder. Mike jumped from his seat and closed the right door. A second later an unseen force began pounding hard on the metal door. Suddenly a thought hit Mike's head. He turned to the other door and darted towards it. Just as his hand came within reach, a yellow figure quickly moved inside and blocked his path. His head collided with the figures metal stomach. He stumbled back holding his head in agony.

"Calm down, Mikey it's just me." It said. Mike looked up, two feet from him stood Chica. Her hands rested on her hips. Her bib that read lets eat covered her perfectly shaped breast. Mike swallowed hard as he backed himself into the opposite end of the office.

"S-Stay back" He shouted, shoving his hand into his pockets he then produced a pencil "I am not afraid to use this!"

Chica rolled her eyes.

"What are gonna do? Write me a horrifying note? Mikey, I'm only here to-"

"I know why you're here! I rather die than to be passed around like some toy!" Mike yelled, holding the pencil in front of him.

"Oh. Ok, let's eat!" Chica said. Her eyes turned black and her small white irises peered angrily at Mike. Mike's face drained of all color as the nightmarish curvy animatronic slowly made it's way towards him.

"No wait! I-I didn't mean it! I was just joking!" Mike screamed, putting his hands in front of him. Chica stopped a few feet away.

"Hahahaha! Bonnie was right, you're way too easy to scare!" Chica laughed. Mike was still shaking. The image of her black eyes, was still playing in his mind.

"P-P-Please don't make your eyes do that ever again." He pleaded. Chica cupped her right hand under his chin.

"You don't have too much to worry about. Bonnie likes you a lot." Chica whispered.

"Why did you say 'Let's Eat' if you weren't going to hurt me." He questioned. Chica placed her free hand on his crotch and squeezed it gently.

"Well I wasn't going to kill you. I would've only bit off your arm and then have my way with you." She answered, while undoing his zipper.

"Why in the world are you and others so mean to me?"

"Because you keep making us wait, silly." Chica laughed, before getting on her knees and pulling out his cock.

Outside the office, Freddy stared on in anger.

"This is new. I thought we were supposed to do the stuffing, not the other way around." A voice said from behind. Freddy didn't turn around. He knew who was behind him but couldn't tear his glare from Mike.

"It all started when the our master decided to implement changes." Freddy growled. The figure took a step closer towards Freddy.

"You mean turning Bonnie and Foxy into females?"

"No, they were still committed to stuffing guards then. This sort of thing didn't happen until we got... new parts. Parts we don't need. We're Fazbear freaking robots. We entertain children during the day and kill non children at night. We are not human pleasure toys." Freddy explained.

"Oh, I see you're not happy about your biggest fan getting extra attention? Or are you not happy that Chica is riding Mike and not you?" The figure laughed. Freddy turned to it, his white iris punching holes into the figure.

"I hate it when you joke like that Golden! Bonnie and Chica are the only ones who want him alive," Freddy fumed. He turned to the window and watched as Chica forced Mike to the ground. "Night five! He will know the joy of creation!"

"Why don't you just go in there and bend him over already? You know you want to." The figure sighed.

"Why do you think that I want to do that?!" Freddy asked.

"Because I know you." the figure said.

"Shut up. I am getting me some rest." Freddy said, but didn't move.

"So are you going to tell me a plan or keep watching Mike stuff Chica?" the figure asked. Freddy growled before walking away.

"You still didn't tell me how you are plani-"

"I'm working on it!" Freddy shouted.

"So I guess that means no killing him tonight?" The figure shouted back.

"We can't kill him GG!" Freddy answered.

"Than what do you mean by he will know the joy of creation if we can't kill him?!" the figure asked but was met with silence.

The figure turned to the window before finally disappearing into the darkness.

Chica started to ride Mike harder. Forcing his cock deeper each time her soft butt slammed against his lap. Chica smiled feeling a new sensation circle through her as her pace quickened. The two began letting out moans of pleasure. Chica grabbed Mike's shirt as pleasure began to build up between. Mike felt the familiar wave of his climax approaching. He opened his eyes to see Chica as she rode him. Her big breast flopped up and down along with her bib. As Mike placed both hands on either side of her waist, a thought quickly formed in his head followed by a small chill of fear.

If he finished first would she be disappointed and ki- the thought vanished from his mind as Chica's moist fold began to squeeze him. Mike let out a deep groan. Chica humped him urgently feeling something very pleasurable arrive. Mike's eyes went wide as he forced Chica down onto his erection, pushing the tip of his cock into deepest part of her. Chica yelled in pleasure while Mike grunted with his release, unlike Bonnie his seed seemed to splash against something before oozing down the sides of his shaft. The climax the two shared slowly subsided. The aftershocks caused Mike's member to throb inside. Their eyes met. Chica smiled at Mike for a brief moment.

"That was fun." She said, her stomach than let out a loud grumble. Chica quickly stood up causing Mike's softening cock to pop out of her. She ran towards the door stopping only to open it.

"W-Where are you going?" Mike asked. Chica turned to him.

"I can tell but then I will have to kill you." She answered. Mike shifted uncomfortably

"Why?" Mike asked. Chica's eyes turned black.

"Stop asking questions Mike, or else I'll rip out your throat!" Chica giggle. She then ran outside. Mike let out a sigh as Chica's footsteps quickly faded away.


	5. Night 4 part 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry about the hella long wait. I splurged on video games. One obvious one is Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Although I would admit, playing it on a mobile phone is fucking difficult. I do better playing that game on my pc like I did the previous 2. If I decide to write a story for the other 2, I think Five Nights at Freddy's 3 would be the most difficult. I can't begin to imagine how to make that sexual...*Spoil Alert...kinda* Considering that the damn corpse is still in that single animatronic. **

**Anywho, I better not focus too much on the future. I have to see if people still like my first story outside of A Twist in Fate. As a reminder, this story is an experimental story so be prepared. **

"This is ridiculous!" Mike said, he sat down in the chair in front of his boss. He rubbed his head before looking up at his boss. She stared back at him a slight smile.

"I know, I told you to use a condom Mr. Schmidt." The boss sighed. Mike looked up at her before facepalming.

"Nevermind the aggressive robots, Mike! You know the ones that can move around on their own and rip open metal doors and are capable of committing a very gruesome murder! No, don't fucking worry about that! Just worry about a little cum that would probably go away in about 30 minutes!" Mike yelled. The boss rolled her eyes. She then placed a dry towel on the her table. Mike stared at it, then at her.

"Um, what's with the towel?" He asked.

"Chica started leaking your cum just as the first child arrived here today. Thank god, I was able to clean it up before the kids noticed." The boss said.

"She raped me! The freakin scary, horney, metalic chicken raped me! There's a pattern going on here! Bonnie, raped me! Chica, raped me! The annoying fan in my shitty office is going to rape me! The god damn whole restaurant is full of rapist! I probably can't take a shit here because the goddamn toilet would rape me too! The icing on the rape cake would be Freddy-" Mike stopped. The mere thought of Freddy shoving him down to the ground face first with his butt in the air made him shiver.

"Oh I see a pattern. You're letting the animatronics in on purpose which isn't big deal but you letting your cum go inside them is the big trouble here." The boss said, rubbing her chin.

"WHAT!? You're kidding me right?! Please say that you are! I don't like having these killing machines bust into my office like the goddamn swat team and rape me! Notice the word rape I use to describe the action that takes place during my shift! Rape, meaning forcing me against my will! Rape, it's Freddy Fazebear's Pizza word of the fucking week! Rape! The other other 'R' word! Rape! It's what's for dinner and I hate it! If nothing else those crazy fucking machines need to be locked up backstage before my shift!" Mike fumed, unbeknownst to him Foxy had opened the door behind him and walked inside.

"Especially that tall fucking fox you have at Pirates Cove! I do not want to know what the hell she is capable-"

"Ahoy there mateys! It be I, Foxy the pirate!" She shouted, interrupting Mike and causing him to jump into his boss's lap. Wrapping his arms around the back of her neck, shivering. The boss laughed.

"Speak of the devil. Foxy my friend good to see you're back. Mike this is Foxy, Foxy this is Mike. Our new young, male security guard. He will be working with you during the night shift for hopefully forever." The boss introduced. Foxy smiled and approached the boss and Mike. Mike swallowed hard as Foxy stopped a few inches away from him.

"Ah, you be that handsome sea dog all me mates be talkin 'bout. Wouldn't mind ye weighing anchor in my port." Foxy said.

"Weighing anchor in your port? What are you an animatronic or a pirate themed stripper? Did you hear what she said?" Mike questioned. The boss nodded to Foxy. The tall fox nodded back before reaching for Mike, who failed to see the silent signal given from one female to another.

"Back when I was a kid, these animatronics didn't talk so-" Foxy effortlessly lifted him from the boss's lap and cradled him in her arms like a baby. "H-Hey! Put me down right now!"

"No harm here lad, relax." Foxy cooed.

"See Mr. Schmidt, harmless as a pillow." The boss chuckled.

"Pillows don't have sharp metal hooks nor do they pick-" Foxy brought Mike's face to one of her large breast. Mike struggle before the fox brought a hand to his crotch. Messaging his genitals through his jeans. The struggling stopped as his lust took over, his jeans tenting. Foxy moved her attention to his shaft. Giving it a gentle squeeze.

Mike suddenly realized what he was allowing to happen. In one swift motion, Mike escaped the fox grasp then quickly put space between them.

"Still want me to restrain all animatronics?" The boss asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Th-that means nothing. I-I was just caught up in the moment is all! In fact it proves my point that these animatronics are dangerous and should not be-"

"You boat be raising sail lad" Foxy said, pointing her hook at Mike's pants. He quickly covered himself up.

"Eager, aren't we?" The boss asked, holding a condom towards Mike.

"No, I still have a brain even though my little man does not." Mike said, before making his way passed Foxy to the door.

"What got his sail in a knot?" Foxy asked. The boss tossed the condom to her. Foxy caught it.

"He's just confused. But nevermind that. Try to take it easy with him tonight. Seems the others were a little rough with him the previous night." The boss explained. Foxy, confused herself by what the boss was saying, nodded back.

**...Night 4. 12am...**

Mike once again had his eyes glued to the tablet. Flipping back and forth between feeds. Once again, the phone ringing had split his attention.

_Hey...night 4... I uh...*bang* *bang* *bang*. I uh knew you could do it... Tonight has been a rather rough night...for me. I am now glad I recorded this...when I did. *bang* *bang* *bang* Um...I sort of knew Freddy would *bang* *bang* *bang* would eventually become tired of me... living. I sort of fooled myself in thinking I would make this my last week in working here before I retire. *bang* *bang* *bang* Hey listen, maybe it won't be too bad... Maybe there is a suit that doesn't have cross beams and stuff in it and I would survive this... in that case could you *bang* *bang* *bang* ch-check one of the suits in the back. *bang* *bang* *bang* maybe it won't be so ba- *door opens* *Freddy song plays* Oh no! Ahhh-*click* _

By this time Mike's heart was pounding furiously against his chest. The fear intensified upon seeing that the camera feeds had all turned into black and white static. Dropping the tablet to the ground, Mike ran to the left door and closed it before doing the same to the right. His vision blurred as his gaze turned to the window on his left. He rubbed his eyes trying to refocus his vision. As soon as he opened his eyes, Mike was met with a Golden Freddy Fazebear's suit. Mike jumped back in horror. The thing, sat lifeless against the table in front of him. A few seconds later, Mike's vision blurred again. It took a few minutes of furious rubbing before he could see blur free again. The lifeless golden suit was gone. Mike let out a few shuddering breaths before looking to his left. To his horror the door was opened. Fear, had kept him anchored to the ground for longer than he liked. But after hearing nothing but silence for a few moments, Mike had worked up the courage to slowly rise to his feet. He then started taking steps towards the door with an outstretched hand. Just as he came within a foot of the door button, a hand grabbed him by his wrist. Mike looked up to see Foxy. Her jaw hung open with her glowing eyes stared at him from the dark.

"H-Hey! Wait! Maybe we can come to an agreement! L-Listen, I didn't mean to walk out of the office in a mean way like that! I-"

"Calm down lad!" Foxy laughed, she then walked into the room. Closing the door behind her. Mike closed his eyes and began to shiver violently as the voluptuous female fox pulled an empty seat from a dark corner of the office. Foxy noticed this and walked towards him.

"Lad? What be shivering yer timbers?" Foxy asked. Mike opened his eyes and turned to face the tall animatronic.

"T-T-The guy on t...the phone!" Mike screamed in tears. "Freddy! Fr-Freddy killed him! I-I can't do this job any more!"

Foxy closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Lad, ye is safe but Rick be knowing he was headin fer the locker." She said. Mike stared at her. The two stared at each in silence, with only fan buzzing in the background. Mike sat down in a corner away from Foxy. He wiped his face while she sighed, not knowing what to do. Foxy stood up and walked over to the chair she pulled out and sat down.

"Lad I-"

"I have nothing to worry about until I get old, right?" Mike interrupted.

"Erm...or until ol' skipper get tired of ye." Foxy answered.

"God. Damn. It." Mike groaned. He looked up at the voluptuous fox. She sat crosslegged wearing the same thing she wore during their first encounter. A short red skirt with knee high boots. A long sleeved blouse held down by a corset completed the look. However her big breasts combined with the tight corset seemed to mke it seem her breast were going to pop out at any moment. To Mike it didn't made her seem kid friendly. Her appearance excited him more than he liked to admit. He was surprised at himself for stripping her with his eyes despite him hearing his co-workers demise not too long ago.

"Mike?"

"Yeah, I know. You want to do it right?" Mike sighed, standing up and unbuckling his belt. Foxy shook her head.

"Though I wouldn't mind us set sailing on the love boat. I be wantin to talk with someone who ain't a seapup or a blasted hunk of metal." Foxy smilied. Mike stopped undressing and quickly pulled his pants up.

"Y-You just want to talk?" Mike questioned. Foxy nodded.

"But, I would still like to test out the waves afterwards, lad." Foxy said.

...

Outside, Bonnie watched the two angrily from the window near the metal door. She glared at Foxy, curling her robotic hands into fist.

"He's mine you stupid pirate." She whispered. Chica placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Bonnie, leave the two alone." Chica said. Bonnie turned to her.

"That fox should've stayed out of order! I'll make sure Mike knows who really loves him." Bonnie pouted, before walking away. Chic shook her head.

"You know you have to be patient right? Everyone ,except Foxy, knows how you feel about Mike but you have to wait." Chica said.

...

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?" Mike asked.

"Whatever be on yer mind, lad. So far, I like hearing yer voice." Foxy answered. Mike stared at her in silence before swallowing hard.

"How do you know about sex?" Mike asked.

"The captain." Foxy answered.

"The captain?"

"Yer boss, lad."

"Wait! She told you about this?" Mike questioned. Foxy nodded.

"I knew it! What other secret did she give you?" Mike asked.

"She be havin a list of the animatronics she want ye to be alone with." Foxy said. Mike stared at her with big eyes.

"W-What?!" Mike gasped. Foxy reached between her breast and pulled out a piece of paper. She then stood up and walked towards him, holding the folded white piece paper in front of her. Mike took it and read over it.

"Her only fear be you meetin with ski-"

"Freddy! Freddy is suppose to meet with me! Alone! Tomorrow night?! Holy shit! What the hell!" Mike said, before falling to the floor. The paper fell from his grasp as he began to hyperventilate.


	6. Night 4 part 2 (end)

**Author's Notes: Well that was longer wait than expected. Sorry folks. I had bought BF Hardline and had fun in the campaign mode. But enough of that! Now this chapter... or part I should say is short due to the fact that I didn't want to give too much on what's going to happened in Night 5. The two things you guys should know is that Mike and his boss are going to have one hell of a convo and Freddy is going to visit. Oh and the infamous night 5 phone call.(guess that make three.) Don't worry, I promise this will be funny! **

**Peace!**

***throws a bullet casing then runs the other way.**

Mike paced the floor, furiously rubbing his hair. Foxy watched him, unsure why he was acting in such a strange manner.

"Lad, remember what I said? You aren't in any danger." Foxy said. Mike stopped and looked at her.

"Foxy let me explain why I am freakin worrying! Freddy is a guy you know... male same as me. Right?"

"Aye."

"Freddy has the same parts as a male... according to my understanding, right?"

"Oh you mean his cannon? He be havin a huge one." Foxy said. Mike eyes went wide with panic.

"How do you know this!?"

"We all share the same parts room, lad."

"He's gonna rip my ass in half! Fuuuuck!" Mike yelled.

"Mike me lad, there's nothing to worry about. Ol' skip is not allowed to kill you." Foxy said. Mike narrowed his see at her.

"I wish that is the only thing to worry about you very sexy fox! Freddy hates me and...wait. Freddy isn't into guys right?" Mike said.

"Er, what do you mean lad?"

"Does Freddy like to stick his thing into other males? Does he like males or females?"

"I be hearin that he has eyes for only the captain." Foxy answered. Mike let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, so there is a possibility that he won't...but why the fuck does it have to be him?!" Mike yelled.

"Lad, what be-"

"Shivering my timbers?! The fact that Freddy who just stuffed a poor old man into a goddamn suit filled with wires and shit, is going to be allowed in my office because my boss is perverted and sadistic! The damn bear might do god knows what to me! I-I-I...I can't do this! I could somewhat take being fucked by two women animatronics but to throw a fucking tall ass animatronic bear into the mix is all kinds of fucked up! I just wanted a job to make some money during my time at college!" Mike interrupted.

"Lad, you still haven't explained why ye be worryin." Foxy said.

"Freddy has the ability to have his sick way with me, Foxy! You know that cannon you mentioned in your little pirate talk? He might push it up my ass!"

"That's...bad?" Foxy asked. Mike slapped his forehead with his right hand.

"Yes Foxy! It's fucking bad! Very, very, very bad! My asshole is not made for being plundered! Now I have to figure out my options here! You say he only has eyes for my stupid ass boss so if that's the case he may... not push my breakfast up my stomach, then out my mouth. But just to be on the safe side, I may need to chug a few pots of coffee an-"

"Lad, you be needin to relax. I don't think ol skipp 'll do that." Foxy assured. Mike sat down in his chair. Mike stared at the fox in silence. The only noise coming from the motor of the fan and buzzing of the lights overhead.

"I wish the other animatronics were as nice as you." Mike said. Foxy smiled.

"Spending a long time in Davy Jones locker alone would turn the any pirate into a saint, me lad." Foxy said, shifting in her seat. Mike took a few steps towards her.

"What do you mean by that?" Mike asked. Foxy blinked at him.

"Exactly how it sounds lad. After the bite Ol' Captain sent me down into the locker. I was still hear'n things though. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy out there with the seapups. Laughing, singing, and such. Really soften this Ol' Seadog." Foxy said.

"Bite?"

"Aye, I don't be knowin what happened exactly until captain took me back from the locker. All she said was that I bit someone on the head." Foxy answered. Mike backed away slowly.

"Oh." He said softly. Foxy cocked an eyebrow.

"Lad, you need not to be worry'n, I won't bite you." Foxy laughed.

"I-I know...just...making sure. You know with the biting and you not remembering how that happened and stuff. Kinda makes you...unpredictable." Mike said, smiling nervously. He stopped once he felt his back hit the metal door. Foxy stood up suddenly and walked towards. Mike looked up at the towering animatronic as she quickly closed the gap between them. Mike shivered as she lowered her face to his level.

"You don't mind do you?" Foxy asked.

"Mind wha-" Foxy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. She let out a sigh as Mike's head squeezed between her breast. Mike was taken by surprised how soft her body was, not to mention how soft her breast were. She was warm, just like a human.

"Ah, been awhile since I hugged a human. Now, I can't come within 5 paces of a seapup." Foxy said. She rubbed the side of her face with Mike's. Mike shivered in her grasp.

"N-No kidding, hehe." He laughed nervously. Foxy suddenly broke the hug and gently pushed away.

"Something wrong, lad?" Foxy asked.

"Well, your height for one and two...your strenght and...three-"

"The biting that I be not remember'n which makes me unpredictable." Foxy interrupted. Mike nodded. Foxy sighed in defeat and turned away, walking slowly towards the metal door on the other side of the room. Mike stared at her, regretting what he said. Without thinking, Mike rushed after the fox and grabbed her arm. Foxy turned around and was met with Mike pulling her face down to his level. Then without word, their lips connected. Foxy's eyes opened in surprise before closing, enjoying the contact her lips had with his. Foxy shuffled in close, making sure to not break the moment she had never experienced before. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours before Mike pulled away. Foxy stared at him, as he lead her by the hand towards the chair. He sat down while pulling Foxy closer towards him. She was confused at first but got the point when Mike tugged gently at her arm. She slowly sat herself on his lap and the two continued to kiss. Mike worked his hand on her butt, drawing small invisible circles. Foxy broke the kiss and slowly stood up. She unzipped Mike's pants and pulled out his hard member. Foxy quickly slid her panties to the side and sat down. Making sure to get every last wonderful inch into her tight warm hole. Mike grunted as his cock slid as deep as it could into her. Foxy gasped feeling his cock throb in time with her squeezing warm folds.

The two stared at each other, both gasping before Foxy slowly worked her hips. Grinding against him in rhythm she could take. Foxy then leaned forward and kissed him again all while still riding him. A sensation rose deep within her, making Foxy grind harder against Mike. Mike leaned back and pushed up her blouse. Foxy gasped and stopped her riding as Mike placed his lips on her breast. After a few licks, Foxy began riding again. Her rhythm quickening in pace as she felt herself nearing a climax. Mike released her breast from his mouth and let out a groan feeling his release coming.

"Foxy I'm-" She quickly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed Mike deeply. Stopping his sentence fully. Foxy was grinding so hard the chair squeaked. She made sure he knew that she was not pulling off until they both reach their peak. Mike this time was the first to orgasm. His climax pushing thick streams of seed up his shaft, out into the deepest part of Foxy's pussy. Foxy followed not too long afterwards, breaking the kiss. She tightened her arms around Mike as her climax washed over her. Her flower squeezing him and coaxing every last thick white drop out of Mike's shaft. Mike held her down in an attempt to impregnate her. The tip of his penis went only an inch deeper into Foxy, before delivering the last fertile gush of seed deep into her convulsing folds. Foxy collapsed on top of Mike. Mike opened his eyes before slowly closing again. The two had fallen asleep.


	7. Night 5 part 1

**Author's Note: Hey so there was a request or hope by some of the readers on what should happen next. I've decided that I will have one of the two happen. Anyway, sorry for the wait. More gamer related stuff and work... As of right now, I am looking for someone to edit. I will need someone who would edit not only night but 6 and probably 4/20 mode(I might not do that chapter and just get to FNAF2) Also, I maybe late but Five Night's at Freddy's 4 has been announced officially looking at the creators webpage. Personally, I think its something for me to play on my laptop in between Halo 5 all night sessions. On a gamer note, I have reserved Starwars Battlefront, Black Ops3, Halo 5, and Forza 6. I am kinda iffy on Witcher 3...That's enough gamer stuff. Anyway, part 2 will be out as soon as finish it. If I do get an editor within the next 3 days, then the chapter will come out a week from now. Anyway enjoy part 1 of night 5! Remember this an experiment story!**

Friday afternoon to Freddy Fazeber's Pizza always meant a full house. Many children ran too and fro, with some glued to the non violent arcade cabinets that lined the far left and right walls of the restaurant. The other kids happily climbed through mazes of red and yellow tubes and slides. Foxy happily interacted with the children who stopped and admire her height while Chica and Freddy served pizza to cheering guest. Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage playing her guitar to a crowd of children who were wearing red party hats. Every so often her gaze would fall upon Foxy, giving her a hint of anger before switching to the office where she had seen Mike enter not too long ago. It would take a minute of a songless strum of her guitar to make an eager kid to jump up and force the animatronic bunny to remember she had a job to do. Chica, in between her frequent trips, saw this and decided to intervene before her fans turned against her. After she placed down a family size pizza on a table and greeted the waiting smiling children, Chica made her way quickly through the sea of running kids towards Bonnie.

"Happy...*Guitar Strum* Happy Freddy Fun time *Guitar Strum* Hey hey h-"

"Hey Kids! It's TIIIIIIMEEE TO EAT! Let's Eat!" Chica shouted, pointing in the direction of their assigned table. All the kids jumped up from their seats and immediately ran towards the direction the animatronic bird pointed. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Chica with her arms falling limp around her guitar.

"What the heck are you doing? I was-"

"Eyeing the office and not doing your job." Chica interrupted. Bonnie placed her instrument down behind her.

"Y-Yeah." Bonnie sighed.

"What's going on?" Chica asked. Bonnie rubbed her arm a few times before opening her mouth to speak.

"Foxy is getting in my way and...I think it may have to do with how I acted towards Mike." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Chica asked.

"I watched the security tapes and the way Foxy and Mike did-"

"Wait, you watched it? You watched the security tapes of Foxy and Mike... doing it?" Chica said, raising her eyebrow.

"Uh duh, I have to see who I am up against. I watched yours too so don't worry! Yours I only watched twice but Foxy's I watched over and over again and noticed how into it Mike was compared to how Mike and I did it." Bonnie said. Chica went wide eyed.

"Um...Bonnie we need to talk about your-"

"Maybe scaring Mike was the wrong thing to do." Bonnie thought aloud, tapping her finger against her chin.

"Bonnie!" Chica called out, interrupting her. "Since Freddy isn't looking forward to meeting, you could probably step in for him. And afterwards we can talk about you watching things you're not suppose to."

Bonnie thought it over while staring at Foxy who was holding a cheering child in her arm. The thought of Foxy taking Mike away from her filled her mind. The purple animatronic rabbit quickly slid off the edge of the stage.

"Good idea, Chica." Bonnie said, passing the yellow bird.

"So is that a yes we are going to have a talk afterwards?!" Chica shouted. Bonnie didn't give an answer making the yellow animatronic bird roll her eyes.

**..Office...**

Mike paced the floor scratching his head. Every minute or so, he would stop, turn to his boss, and open his mouth but then quickly shake his head. Before his boss could say anything Mike would go back to pacing the floor scratching his head. This routine kept on in silence for 10 minutes before the boss cleared her throat.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Schmidt?" She questioned. Mike stopped his pacing and stared at her.

"I'm sorry, you asked me if there is a problem, right?" Mike asked. The boss nodded. Mike quickly pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"There is a shit load of horse shit mixed in with a pinch of being fucked over in the mix! Problem is goddamn understatement! Not only did I find you was the cause of me getting my ass handed to me by very violent animatronics but to schedule a fucking killer to visit my office! I mean holy dog shit!" Mike yelled. The boss laughed.

"Well that was faster than I thought." The boss said, in between gasps of laughter.

"Faster than you thought? What the fuck are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"Well, I didn't plan for you to find out but yes its true. I have been using you to calm down the animatronics. Sort of like a vent doll." The boss said. Mike's eyes went wide.

"Vent doll?! What the fuck?! No no no! Stop! I don't remember signing a damn thing stating I would be a vent fucking doll!" Mike yelled. The boss continued to laugh as she opened her desk drawer.

"Laughing? You're laughing at me?! I was raped repeatedly on your job site and shit! I am going to fucking sue you so hard that you grandchildren will feel it!" Mike screamed. The boss stopped laughing and pulled out a piece of paper and held it in front of him. Mike stared at it.

"By signing this contract I hereby consent to any acts that may happen to me by all animatronics. Including sexual acts and etc. My signature also renders the Pizzeria not responsible for any injuries that...may...happen...signed by Mike Schmidt." Mike read, the color drained from his face as the memory of him happily singing the contract, without any regard to what it read, flowed through his mind.

"You don't much to worry about Mr. Schmidt, you are a very valuable worker to us. I gave you the first half of the warning with Robert giving you the second half. As far as "suing me so hard my grandchildren will feel it' goes I am afraid to say fat chance. You see, I don't do things without covering my ass and all the papers were here for you to read. Welcome to the real world. Now about the killer, I am aware of what Freddy did and there will be consequences for his actions. One I am sure you will appreciate, unless you don't want to comply with the rules you agreed to? " She said.

"Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!" Mike yelled.

"Mr. Schmidt I am not holding you here against your will. You are free to leave as you please. I doubt you are in any agony right now. Seeing as you willingly had sex with Foxy." The boss said, placing Mike's contract in front of him on the table. Mike looked at it.

"What does this mean?" Mike asked.

"You can rip up this copy of the contract and leave or you can work here for the rest of your college life. Getting paid to keep the animatronics happy. Sexy, female animatronics. Who all love you a lot... well except Freddy." The boss answered. Mike narrowed his eyes at her.

"You think you can keep me here for sex? Well let me tell you that I am pretty popular at my college! I had at least three girls ask me out during my first semester!" Mike said. The boss raised her eyebrow at him.

"Really, well I guess you won't be needi-"

"Waaaaaait! Can we make a deal?!" Mike pleaded. The boss raised her eyebrow.

"Really? I thought you were popular?" The boss said, giving him a slight smile. Mike shifted in his seat.

"I... am not..."

"Not what?"

"You know."

"I don't know, Mr. Schmidt."

"I'm not!"

"Not what?"

"Stop making me do this!"

"Do what? I was saying that since you're popular at your college you don't need to-"

"Damnit! I'm not popular! Why the fuck do I have to say that?!"

"I just wanted you to admit it. So you were trying to make a deal with me?" The boss asked. Mike faced palmed before checking the door behind him.

"I-I rather be with Foxy tonight." Mike whispered.

"So you like Foxy? You have a thing for tall women?" The boss chuckled.

"N-No! I don't! She's just... a lot more... friendlier than the others." Mike explained. The boss looked passed Mike, to her front door and noticed it was opened slightly with a long purple ear coming from it.

"That's unfortunate because there is another animatronic who likes you a lot." The boss said. Mike raised his eyebrow.

"Another animatronic?" Mike questioned.

"Someone who you wouldn't expect." The boss said.

"Freddy?" Mike asked. The boss giggled at his answer.

"Listen Mr. Schmidt, I need to know if you plan on being with us for the rest of your college life or not?" The boss said.

"Yes, as long as I get more time with Foxy!" Mike said. There was a growl coming from the door with Bonnie's ear retracting from the door. The boss sighed.

"You work night 5 and I'll see what strings I can pull." The boss said. With a sigh, Mike nodded.

"Thanks!" Mike said moving to the front door.

"Before you leave, tell Bonnie to come to my office." The boss said. Mike nodded before opening the door to the sound of children and looping kid songs. As he closed the door behind him the thought of what he had just agreed to hit him.

"Am I really going to continue to work here?" He asked himself. Bonnie quickly stepped in front of him. Mike hadn't noticed the her and walked right into her. His face hitting her breast. Mike quickly jumped back and looked up.

"Hey... Mike!" Bonnie smiled. Mike blinked at her.

"H-Hey! Uh... the boss wants to see you." Mike said before quickly stepping off to the side. Bonnie stepped in front of him again.

"L-Listen Mike, about how I treated last time we met. I just wanted to ap-"

"Oh... well look at the time. I need to go!" He said, before rushing past the purple bunny. Bonnie sighed as she watched him rush out the front door. She then slowly made her way to the office.


	8. Night 5 part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the lag once again. Some of you guys who have been reading all my stories are probably used to this but to my new subscribers, I sometimes have a habit of going into bouts of not posting anything. This is usually because of work or gaming. I getting as much gaming time in as I can before I start my last two years of college. I want to end get end of this so I can jump into A Twist in Fate 3 and then Five Night's with Bonnie and Friends 2 (although I don't think I will name it that.) Anyway I am sure many of you are enjoying the witcher 3, mortal kombat x, or double exp weekend for Advanced Warfare so I will keep this AN quick. Anyway enjoy Part 2! Part 3 the final part should be out by Monday or late Sunday. Alright Peace!**

**ps. Shout out to AnimeFan215 for the edits in this chapter! **

Mike sat nervously in his car in the now empty parking lot. Despite the many cars carrying the young people to parties driving on the road around him, Mike felt alone. The lights did little to calm his beating heart, for he knew in the restaurant, outside the office doors lies an animatronic that hates him. The very thought of seeing Freddy Fazbear after killing his coworker made him shiver.

He brought his wrist watch up to the light to see that he had five minutes before shift started. Taking a big sigh, Mike slowly opened his car door and pushed down the lock before slamming it shut. The gravel crunched under his sneakers as he made his way to the backdoor of the restaurant. He pulled out the key and opened the door. Silently, he made his way past the cluttered dark hallway until he reached his office. Mike flipped the switch, turning on the lights and the annoying fan. Mike swallowed hard as he sat down on the tattered black chair. He sat down in the seat only for a moment, before reaching for the tablet in front of him. The restaurant was strangely silent, except for the fan and the buzzing of the lights above. Mike slowly brought the tablet to his eyes. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw none of the animatronics in their original spots.

*Ring ring ring*

The phone suddenly chimed, making him jump from his seat. The second round of phone ringing caused Mike to rush to both doors and close them. The phone rang a final time before clicking. Mike's eyes opened in horror. His coworker had met his demise the day before. Who else could be using the phone?

_"Is it on?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You don't know?! You family freakin fun time told me you knew what you were doing. How in the happy do you not know what you are doing?!"_

_"I told you I know a little about how to work this machine...thing"_

_"Oh that's great! How ironic, a machine who doesn't know how to operate a machine." _

_"That goes for both of us you stupid animatronic bear. By the way, the heck do you look lik-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"I just-"_

_"Shut up and get the darn thing working!"_

_"Sheesh, just asking."_

_"Well don't ask."_

_"Is it working?"_

_"Did you seriously just ask me that?! If I knew anything about this contraption I wouldn't have called you!"_

_"Well maybe if you didn't jump the pizza and killed that other guy. He could've helped us out."_

"_Whatever just hurry up"_

"_Uh, oh."_

_"What?"_

_"I think it's on right now." _

_"It's on?! How long was it on for?!"_

_"I don't know!"_

"_Well that's just swell now is it? It could've been on this how freakin time!"_

"_Shut up and just do your speech thing."_

_"Ahem, well well Mike, it looks like it will be you and me tonight. You maybe lucky because my master forbid me to kill you but i got another fun game we could play!"_

_"Spacemaster 2?"_

_"would you shut it! Anyway I'm gonna make sure you wish you had never agreed to work another night here. HEHEHE! *SREEEEEEEEECH!"_

_"Ow! I hate when you do that!"_

_"Well sorry mister sensitive! Could you turn it off now?"_

_*click*_

Mike stared at the direction where he thought the phone was in shock. Half of him wanted to laugh the other half feared what Freddy had in mind as well as who the other person was on the phone. Just as Mike stood up, a knock came from the left door. Mike snapped his attention to it in horror. His legs shook as he backed away. The knock came again this time with more force behind it. Mike fell to the ground.

"Open the door!" A loud voice yelled. Mike shook as he thought about what to do. An idea quickly popped into his mind. He cleared his throat.

"Oh no, not now I clean floors in office. Wait for floor dry, yes?" Mike said, trying his best to sound as girly as possible. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Nice try Mike!" A voice said before a brown hand slid under the metal door.

"Fuck this!" Mike thought and opened the door. Just as he was about to run out, Bonnie had appeared from the darkness. Without a word Mike shut the door.

"Mike please wait! I'm not here to-"

"Nope, can't hear you go away! Blah blah blah!" Mike said placing each of his index fingers into the both of his ears. Suddenly the lights went out and both metal doors opened. The sound of the generator winding down filled the air after he pulled his fingers out his ears. For awhile there was no sound besides his shuddering breaths. He slowly stood up and stared out the door. All he could see was a darkness covering up any chances of him seeing what was going to get him. Suddenly the sounds of footsteps came from the hall. They stopped abruptly when Mike let out a yelp. A female face appeared at the door illuminated by a bright light. Mike's eyes grew wide as a song played from the direction of the animatronic face.

"Dang it Mikey! Come with me!" A voice said, before a purple hand shot from the darkness and pulled him away. Within minutes he was pinned against the wall by Bonnie. Her glowing eyes stared intently at him. Mike swallowed hard.

"B-B-Bonnie please don't hurt me!" He pleaded. Bonnie lowered her eyelids.

"I am not here to hurt you I am here to-"

"Bonnie didn't master tell you to not interfere!" Chica yelled. Bonnie turned, still pinning the shaking guard against the wall. Chica stood a few feet from her with her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"I am not interfering. I am saving." Bonnie said. Chica rolled her glowing eyes before snatching the scared guard out from her grasp.

"No one is going to hurt him." Chica assured, as she slung Mike over her shoulder.

"Uh guys?" He called.

"Shh!" Chica hushed, as she slowly made her way down the dark hallway. To Bonnie's surprise, Chica had passed the office door.

"Hey! Just where do you think you're taking him?!" Bonnie shouted.

"Well... since Freddy is not really fond of him I thought-"

"You little sneak! Give him back! I thought you didn't like him!" Bonnie yelled.

"I don't like him, I just like doing things with him. And seeing him shiver in fear." Chica smiled.

"Not tonight, Chica. He's mine!" A voice said from the darkness. Before Chica could utter a word, a brown furred hand grabbed Mike and pulled him off her shoulder.

"Darn it Freddy I-" Chica stopped her sentence when the lights suddenly clicked back on. Both Bonnie and Chica stared at Freddy with mouths open wide.

Freddy was no longer the big, round, chubby bear he once was. His masculine form had been replaced with slim, curvy, feminine build. Much to Mike's surprise, Freddy's new form had everything he liked. Big hips and butt with c-cup sized breast.

"Freddy?" Bonnie called out. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." He answered, his voice still manly. Bonnie stifled a laugh as Chica rubbed her chin.

"Or should we call you Freda?" Chica asked, stifling a laugh. Freddy balled his hands into fist

"Don't call me that!" Freddy snapped.

"Where did Mikey go?!" Bonnie exclaimed. Freida look down to see that the scared security guard was gone. Chica shook her head.

Mike was in the bathroom inside one the of the stalls with the door locked. He shivered as he realized that his only way out was through the backdoor. His mind raced with thoughts on how to get past the three aggressive robots to safety. As he came up with a plan, the door to the bathroom opened. Mike quickly but silently stood on top of the toilet and listened as the sound of footsteps drew near to him. The footsteps stopped in front of the stall he was in. Mike cursed himself under his breath.


	9. Night 5(end)

**Author's Note: Been waaay too long. To sum up what my excuse family issues, video games, and writer's block. I am not sure people even read these things but I will keep this short.(FYI information on story delays will be posted on my profile!) Night 6 will be worked on after I finish writing the chapter for A Twist in Fate 3. That's all. **

**Ps. Any gaming stuff will be on my profile. **

"Avast ye guard, open up. I know ye is in thar." A familiar came from the other side. Mike's fear was replaced with relief as he quickly unlocked the door. Foxy waved at him. Without a second thought, Mike jumped down from the toilet and pulled the towering fox into a hug. He buried his face in her large chest with his pelvis grinding up against her.

"Thank god it's you!" Mike two held each other in silence for a moment.

"Er, Mike me lad?" Foxy said suddenly.

"Mhmm." Mike groaned, his face still buried in her chest.

"Mine telling me why ye is all affectionate like?" Foxy asked. Mike pulled his face away from her breast.

"Because you are the only animatronic who isn't aggressive towards me... wait how did you know where I was?" Mike asked.

"Saw ye headin full steam down the halls." Foxy explained. He chuckled a bit from her pirate references.

"You're not here to take me back are you?" Mike asked, abruptly. Staring at the fox with puppy dog eyes.

"Aye! Quite the unfortunate situation I be in right now, me lad. Captain told me to make sure you don't get away from Ol'skip." Foxy said. Mike shivered.

"Please don't make me go back to that bear!" Mike pleaded. Foxy slowly pushed him away. Catching Mike off guard not expecting the push.

"Captain is mean when things aren't done to her liking, me lad." Foxy said, before grabbing Mike by the hand. He stared up at her in confusion. She brought her face down to his before placing her hand behind his head.

"Uh... Foxy?" Mike called out. Foxy pulled him into a kiss. The thought of escaping the restaurant floated away as Mike felt Foxy's hand slide from the back of his head all the way to the inside of his pants. He broke the kiss and let out a low groan feeling her soft hand gently squeezed his member. Mike unbuttoned his pants allowing the pirate to comfortably work her hand on his cock. Just as Mike reached for her breast, the bathroom door swung open.

"Mike! Are you in here? Listen... I am not here to hurt yo-" Bonnie stopped upon seeing Foxy and Mike emerge from the last stall. Bonnie's right eye twitched, noticing that Foxy's hand was in Mike's pants.

"Uhhhh...found him." Fox smiled. Bonnie stomped towards the two and pushed them away from each other.

"I don't get it Mickey! What does she have that I don't?!" Bonnie questioned. Mike stared at her wide eyed and confused while buttoning up his pants.

"Bonnie, What are you asking me?" Mike questioned. She opened her mouth to answer but all she could muster was a sigh.

"It seems thar be two pirates after one treasure chest." Foxy pointed out.

"The stupid wanna be pirate is right. I like you a lot Mikey! I was just... bit over excited... the first time I saw you again...as an adult...and..." Bonnie trailed off. Mike scratched his head, turning his attention to Foxy who shrugged. Mike turned his eyes back to Bonnie's. In the darkness of the restroom, the purple female rabbit's eyes seemed demon like but portrayed sadness. Mike fiddled with the collar of his shirt.

"Bonnie I-"

"Enough games!" A loud voice interrupted, followed by a door slamming hard against the wall.p Freddy stormed into the bathroom, with hands balled up into fist. She stopped suddenly, seeing Bonnie and Foxy standing side by side blocking Freddy from getting any closer to Mike.

"Afraid we can't let ye go any further Ol'Skip." Foxy said. Freddy facepalmed.

"Listen girls, I am not going to hurt him! Remember what our master said?" Freddy reminded the two.

"What happens after that?" Bonnie asked.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Mike questioned.

"Well." Freddy trailed off, folding her arms across her big chest.

"Speak up Skip. Me ea-"

"All our master said is to make him feel comfortable. Listen girls I hate him. I hate him more than anything so you two don't have to worry about-What's that!" The curvy bear said abruptly, pointing at the wall behind them. The two animatronics turned around fast to locate what she was pointing at. Seconds later the two female animatronics powered down. Their bodies slumped but didn't fall. Mike tried rousing the two but to no avail. Freddy quickly snatched up the scared guard and slung him over her shoulder like a backpack.

"What did you do to them?! Let me go!" Mike shouted, struggling against Freddy's grasp.

"I powered them down. A switch located on their back stops them only for a couple of hours. Bout time they wake up, we'll be done." Freddy explained, as she exited the men's bathroom. Mike searched desperately for the switch on Freddy's back. She noticed this and quickly threw him against the wall. The loud thud echoed throughout the halls. Freddy held Mike up off the ground by the collar of his shirt. Her eyes turned black and the familiar white pinhole irises staring holes into the him.

"Listen to me you stupid guard. I can be nice about this or I can be mean! You choose! Now, I am going to walk you into the dang office! If you so much as sneeze wrong I am going to stuff that thing in between your legs into a damaged Freddy suite... head! Am I clear?!" Freddy yelled. Mike nodded, shaking in fear in the bear's grip. Freddy smiled as she threw him onto the floor a foot away. The guard held his arm in pain causing Freddy to roll her eyes.

"Get up and start walking to the office!" She ordered.

"Could I go to the bathroom first?" Mike asked. Freddy picked him up, walked him to the office, then threw him inside. Freddy walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Now, since we no longer have any distractions..." Freddy trailed off, rubbing her hands together. Mike backed into a corner away from the sexy but terrifying bear.

"Wait, listen I know you hate me but do you really need to hurt me? I mean I am only here Monday through Friday so there's-"

"Shut up! It should've ended with that other guard! I hate adults! They do nothing but hurt others! That's one. Two, you're weak and perverted! Two things that I hate! And three you are a distraction to the other girls!" Freddy said.

"But I didn'-"

"I don't care!" Freddy interrupted. There was silence between the two that lasted what seemed like ages before Freddy let out a deep sigh.

"Take off your pants." Freddy ordered suddenly. Mike stared at her wide eyed.

"Uh...what?" Mike questioned. Freddy walked towards the guard and picked him up off the ground by the collar of his shirt. She held him in the air.

"Take. Off. Your. Pants." Freddy growled. Mike blinked at her.

"We're not going to do what I think... are we?" Mike questioned.

"Listen you idiot! I can't become a male animatronic again until I get you to... squirt inside me! So take off your pants or else!" Freddy yelled.

"I don't think that will happen." Mike said.

"WHY NOT?!" Freddy screamed, readying her hand to strike. Mike flenched.

"Y-Y-You still... have... your guy...voice thing." Mike said, shivering. Freddy let go of Mike's shirt collar, allowing the guard fall butt first onto the ground.

"It's not enough for me to look like female! I have to sound like one too?" Freddy sighed. Her voice no longer deep and manly. It now sounded feminine.

"Um... thanks?" Mike said. Freddy opened her eyes.

"Just take your pants off you idiot. I want to have my old body back!" Freddy demanded. Mike complied. He nervously unbuttoned his pants in front of the impatient animatronic. Mike placed his hands over his privates and shivered against the breezy office.

"Why are you covering yourself?!" She asked. Mike swallowed hard before slowly removing his hands. Freddy sighed.

"It's not... hard." She groaned.

"This is too weird. I mean you were... A guy... sort o-"

"You're not on giving end! How do you think I feel about this?" Freddy interrupted, she walked towards him and got down on her knees in front of Mike.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Getting you hard! Master already showed me how to do " Freddy growled, she then grabbed his dick and slowly aimed the tip to her mouth. Mike slow breaths became quick matching his thumping heart as the his cock slowly touched the tip of Freddy's tongue.

*Ding Ding Ding Dong! Ding Ding Ding Dong*

Freddy stopped and turned to the desk. Before she could say a word, she powered down. Mike stared down at the female animatronic bear in shock.

"Power me down will ya?" A voice said from the door. Mike looked up to see Bonnie waving at him with a remote in her hand. She quickly ran inside and pushed Freddy away.

"Listen, Mike. I wanted to apologize for being rough with you earlier this week. Like I said I was pent up and stuff like that." Bonnie said. Mike looked up at her still shocked from what had transpired.

"B-Bonnie what just happened?! Freddy said you he powered you down and you won't be back up for hours!" Mike asked.

"Mike! Forget about what happened! I want you to know that... well... I..." Bonnie trailed off. Mike stared back at her tugging nervously at his shirt sleeve.

"What?" Mike questioned.

"I... love you..." She said, turning away. Mike, shocked by her confession, stared silently at the purple animatronic bunny.

"Bonnie this is... I didn't know I was your type." He said. She leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips. She broke the kiss a second later.

"You have no idea." Bonnie said, picking up his clothes and handing them to him. Mike took it and quickly got dressed in front of her. She stood there staring at him. Mike was about to zip up his pants when he notice her stare. With a smile, he unbuttoned his pants again and tossed them to the side. Bonnie understood what that meant and pulled the guard into a deep kiss. Her hand caressing the tip of his member. His penis becoming erect in her grasp. Bonnie broke the kiss and guided him to the chair.

"Excuse me but, if I can't ride him tonight you can't either." Chica said, startling the two.

"Argh! Ya thieve'n bilge rat! That be my booty ye be plundering!" Foxy yelled, pushing past Chica.

"I really don't know what you see in that filthy pirate, Mikey." Bonnie said.

"Uh, what's wrong with Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Powered her down." Bonnie explained, before pushing Mike down onto the chair. She then aimed his cock at her entrance and lowered herself onto him.

"Get off him ya filthy winch!" Foxy yelled, before pulling the bunny off of Mike.

"How dare you! And don't call me a winch you filthy mutt!" Bonnie yelled back.

"I am not a mutt you over grown hairball!" Foxy shouted. Chica shook her head as the two continued to argue. She then strolled over to Mike and slowly lowered herself onto him. The two animatronics turned to the yellow bird in shock.

"What? I'm bored and his pants are already down." Chica said. Bonnie pulled the yellow bird off of then argued amongst each other. Mike sat in the chair unsure on what to do. He checked his watch.

4:49am

His shift was not over. He was about to ask why the clock in the restaurant went off but the sound of something falling to the ground caught his attention. Mike turned to locate the sound. On the floor, there was an envelope with his name on it. Mike picked it up and opened it. He pulled out a check for three hundred and fifty two dollars and sixty-two cents. He chuckled to himself as he stuffed the valuable piece of paper into his pants pocket. The three animatronics still argued amongst themselves unaware of the guard or any of his actions. Mike checked the envelope. Noticing the folded piece of paper, Mike quickly pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Congrats on making it to night five Mr. Schmidt. I wrote this knowing full well that the night I had planned for you would not go well. Unfortunately for you this means that you and Freddy will be working overtime! Saturday you will be working the same shift. I will deal with the other animatronics. _

_ps. By the way, I need you to choose one because I can't have animatronics fighting amongst each other over who gets you. If I were you I would go for the pirate, she's tall and has big tits! _

_-Love your Boss_

"You got to be kidding me!" Mike sighed.


	10. Night 6 part 1

**Author's notes: Back by popular demand! So I decided to split this into two parts. The last night for Mike and all that. A few things, I may in fact do FNAF fanfic for 2 and 3 however 4 will be a wildcard. The reason being that the main character *Sort of a spoiler alert* is a young kid. Now I am not sure how everyone will fill about a boy younger than my OC in A Twist in Fate (Jean age 15. The boy in FNAF 4 looks to be around 9. Really going off his toys.) doing things with older female animatronics. Now that I think about it, I'm really sure I want to write anything about that anyway. So about the looooooong wait time. Same old same old. Life is hard after high school. Especially when you are working fulltime and finishing up your degree at college. O_O. Gaming and Story writing stop becoming important. So anyway I tried something new with this.(Or atleast I hope it's new) Hopefully you guys like it. **

**As always ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Next one will be up soon!**

Mike opened the door to his dorm room. He groaned as he stepped inside. Mike's room was small but still had enough space to allow a bed and a desk which kept his previously done homework in a neat stack in between textbooks. He checked his desk making sure there wasn't anything he overlooked. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing that everything was taken care of during the previous day.

"Well I guess there's no helping weekend shift. Though it would've been nice to party Saturday night." Mike said, yawning. The sun slowly peaked from the horizon but didn't stop the Mike from flopping down onto the bed and falling asleep. His work clothes still on with the exception of his shoes and hat.

Five hours later, a soft knock came from his door. Mike stirred, eyes still closed.

***knock knock knock***

Mike stirred again followed by an angry incoherent sentence.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!***

Mike shot up from his bed rubbing his eyes.

"What?!" He called, staring at the door.

"Hello? H-Hello?! If you're hearing this it means... I'm right outside your door! I heard a familiar voice! Uh... is this the residence of Mike Schmidt?!" A familiar voice called. Mike's eyes opened wide recognizing the voice. The bottom of his lip quivered.

"N-No...how... h-h-he died... I heard Freddy..." Mike trailed off.

"Mike?! You there?!" The voice called.

"I-Is that really you?!" Mike questioned.

"Well yeah, it is really me. You know that guy who was on the phone giving you ad-"

"You were killed! There is no fucking way you're you!" Mike shouted, interrupting the man.

"Well... hehe... about that! I was just knocked out and stuffed into the janitor's closet with nothing but protein shakes to live off of! Believe it or not Freddy was actually being nice to me... in his own way." the voice said. Mike blinked. He was at a lost for words. He then jumped off his bed and slowly made his way to the door. He slowly opened the door to see a medium sized man standing a few feet away. The man was the same height as him with grey hair slicked back with gel.

"Why are you here and how the fuck did you find me?!" Mike questioned. The man scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Well... that's... ahem... well I am here to give you good news and... uh... bad news as well. Good-"

"How did you find me?!" Mike demanded. The phone guy gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, our boss... sort of directed us here... she's outside the campus in her car." The guy explained. Mike facepalmed.

"What's the bad news?" Mike groaned.

"Well the bad news has a sort of a... punch line so let me give you the good news first. For agreeing to come in Saturday night you will receive a dollar raise. Bringing your pay to about eight fifty an hour." He said. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Not nearly the amount of what I should be paid but now what's the bad news?" Mike asked. The door was suddenly pulled open causing Mike to stumble backwards.

"Mikey!" Bonnie shouted, before rushing him and scooping the surprised teen up into her arms. She brought him into a hug. Foxy walked in afterwards shaking her head.

"Let the lad down ya scurvy sea witch!" Foxy shouted, before pushing the two apart.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Mike questioned rubbing his head.

"Well... you see... that's the bad news. In order for you and... Freddy to have your... alone time, these three will be staying in your dorm room for the rest of Saturday." The phone guy explained. Mike stared at him wide eyed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't agree to tha-wait you said three? Where the hell is Chica?" Mike questioned. Phone guy pointed towards his mini-fridge. Mike turned around to see the curvy yellow animatronic rummaging through his fridge.

"Sort of her thing." Phone guy said.

"Chica?! Wait! How did you- Stop going through my fridge I can barely afford food right now!" Mike shouted. Chica closed the door and turned to him, nibbling on a piece of cold pizza.

"It's better than me stuffing you into a Freddy suit." Chica argued. Mike facepalmed.

"What was your name?"

"Call me Robert."

"Robert, I can't keep these three here. I have enough shit to deal with tonight and-" Mike stopped feeling Bonnie slip her hand into his pants. Mike let out a moan as she gently squeezed the tip between her fingers. Foxy slipped her hand into Mike's pants as well feeling she was losing the the purple bunny.

"Well looks like you guys are already getting into the spirit of things. I will let you have your fun. Oh before I forget, our boss wants me to remind you to choose one. The others will have their computer minds erased. Try not to make too much noise and see ya on the flip side!" The phone guy said before closing the door. Mike tried reaching for the door but Foxy and Bonnie's attention on the tip of his cock had him gasp in pleasure.

"Out of the way you stinking pirate, he's mine!" Bonnie growled.

"No way ya overgrown hairball! Ye best be gettin away from me lad or else I keel haul ya!" Foxy snapped back.

"Why don't you two just rock, paper, scissor for him." Chica suggested, suddenly. The two stopped and looked at each other for a second before pulling their hands out of Mike's pants.

"Best two out of three?" Bonnie asked.

"Aye ya wench!" Foxy growled.

"Waaaaait!" Mike yelled " Listen you three, I had to go through 5 days... I mean 4 days of you guys passing me around like a ball! All I want to do today is get some rest before I have to go back to that place and deal with an angry animatronic bear! Now please... just lay down or sit or whatever! Just don't make any noise and don't leave this room!" Mike fumed, before unbuttoning his shirt and flopping down onto the bed. The three animatronics stared at the tired teen for a moment before looking up at each other.

"Rock, paper scissors for the one who gets to lay down in front of him?" Chica suggested, sitting the crust down. Foxy and Bonnie both nodded. The three huddled in a circle before raising their hands.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They all shouted. Chica threw paper, Bonnie threw rock, but Foxy threw hook.

"Uh, Foxy it's called rock, paper, scissors." Chica explained.

"Aye, but I be a pirate which makes me a winner it does!" Foxy said, before making her way to the bed. Bonnie grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't! You cheated!" Bonnie shouted.

"No I didn't. I beats ya fair an square!" Foxy shouted.

"Nope, pretty sure you cheated." Chica said suddenly.

"Arh!" Foxy shouted. At this point, Mike sat up in his bed.

"Girls Please! I need at least three hours o-"

"But Foxy cheated in Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Bonnie whined. Mike's right eye twitched.

"Why are you playing that stupid game?" Mike questioned, restraining the urge to shout.

"We be wantin ta sleep with ya, Lad." Foxy answered. Mike face palmed.

"You guys aren't gonna give me any peace are you?" He sighed. The three avoided his eyes.

"Sorry." Bonnie said.

"How about this, if you guys can promise me to make it quick, I'll let you have sex-" Before he could finish talking, Bonnie jumped on top of him and brought her face close to his.

"I go first." She whispered.

***Knock! Knock! Knock!***

"Good morning, Mike sweetie. Are you in there?!"

The three animatronics turned to the door. Mike pushed Bonnie off of him and stared at his front door in horror.

"Mom?!"


End file.
